De gatos y ratones voladores
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre Bruce y Selina, con la aparición de otros personajes del universo Gotham. Capítulo 5: "Camino a ningún lado"
1. Celos

**Disclaimer: **Bruce Wayne/ Batman y Selina Kyle, así como todo su universo, son propiedad de DC Cómics. La serie Gotham es propiedad de The CW. Yo, sólo me entretengo con ellos.

**DE GATOS Y RATONES VOLADORES**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**I. CELOS**

-Ivy Pepper pasó por la oficina hoy-

Selina sintió como sus pies temblaban ligeramente sobre la barra de equilibrio en la que practicaba, pero se guardó muy bien de mostrar algo en su voz al preguntar:

-Ah sí, ¿Y qué quería?

-Buscaba trabajo

Bruce sonrió al ver como su compañera aterrizaba limpiamente frente a él.

\- Siempre una maravillosa gimnasta- le dijo, acercándole una toalla y un recipiente de agua.

Selina le observaba, sus ojos gatunos entrecerrados con sospecha.

-¿Y bien? ¿no pensarás contratarla, verdad?

-¿Por qué no? se ha convertido en una chica bastante prometedora.

-Espero seriamente que estés hablando de su curriculum. Esa chica daba miedo desde que era pequeña.

-Oh, vamos Selina ¿no estarás celosa?

Sus ojos le miraron por última vez, relampagueando antes de de dejar la habitación.

-Ni siquiera voy a pensar que dijiste eso en serio.

Varios días habían pasado y Selina aún no le hablaba. Se había enterado por Alfred que la señorita Pepper había comenzado a trabajar en las industrias Wayne, y que el joven magnate esperaba mucho de ella.

Ivy Pepper era una de las mayores promesas del programa de formación de menores de Industrias Wayne. Después de aquellas horas en su mundo, Bruce había decidido que no quería a los huérfanos de la ciudad criándose en las calles. Diez años después, el programa comenzaba a dar sus frutos y Ivy, con su especialidad en desarrollo sostenible, era uno de ellos.

Selina suspiró. El programa no había dado tan buenos resultados en ella como Bruce había querido, por cuanto había preferido dedicarse a los deportes que a los libros; y sin embargo, allí estaba, instalada en la mansión Wayne como si fuera su casa.

Aún así, tal vez una chica estudiada como Ivy fuera mejor para Bruce que ella. O al menos así se veía desde su perspectiva en la terraza, adonde se escondía cada vez que Bruce traía a la pelirroja a casa. La chica se había convertido en una joven espectacular, y a pesar de esto, esa extraña vibra que tenía desde pequeña no desaparecía del todo, y le quitaba a ella todo interés en reencontrarse con su antigua protegida. Bruce, sin embargo, parecía no darse cuenta de esto, y eso la enojaba mucho!

Oh dios, acaso eso significaba que ella estaba...

-¿Celosa?

La malicia impregnaba cada sílaba en esa sencilla palabra y Selina puso su mejor sonrisa fingida al girarse y contestar:

-¿Disculpa?

Ivy sonrió, sabiendo que la joven frente a ella no se arriesgaría a hacer un movimiento en falso. No en un momento como este, en una de las grandes fiestas de Gotham, una de las mayores celebraciones de Industrias Wayne.

-Que si estás celosa, querida Selina. Ya sabes, de no ser el único éxito del programa Wayne.

-Oh bueno, difícilmente me consideraría un éxito, Ivy.

-Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Tal vez entonces tu mal humor se debe a que en la noche de hoy llegué del brazo de nuestro apuesto benefactor?

Esta vez fue el momento de Selina para sonreír, tomando un trago de champaña antes de responder:

-Creo que lo importante no es quien llega de su brazo, sino quién pasa la noche con él- le contestó, antes de alejarse majestuosamente de su lado.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, sintiendo su sangre hervir de rabia.

Probablemente no habría debido decirle eso, pensó Selina más tarde esa noche, al ver que las horas pasaban y Bruce no llegaba a casa. Tal vez ese comentario había hecho que Ivy terminara de desplegar sus encantos sobre el heredero, y él finalmente había caído.

No podía culparlo, sin duda para un hombre sería mucho más fácil caer ante los afectos que una mujer le prodigaba abiertamente, que estar persiguiendo a otra en un lleva y trae sin fin.

Tal vez era el momento de irse a vivir sola. No soportaría encontrarse con esa mujer a menudo.

Se sorprendió al ver una sombra a su lado, ¿así de distraida se encontraba?

-Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que logro acercarme sin que notes mi presencia, esto tal vez merezca un premio- dijo Bruce.

-¿Por dónde entraste? No te vi llegar. Bueno, no era que estuviera esperándote tampoco.

El joven sonrió con suficiencia, mientras se le acercaba más para rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

-Usé la puerta de atrás. He notado que últimamente hay un visitante asiduo en esta terraza.

Selina mordió su labio inferior. Y ella había pensado que él no se daba cuenta de las cosas.

Él tomó su silencio como un punto a su favor, mientras se preparaba para preguntar:

-¿Sabes por qué en la noche de hoy Ivy parecía más motivada que nunca en que yo me quedara en su casa?

Selina se giró para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Bueno, para comenzar que yo ya tenía una casa en la cual pasar la noche. En segundo lugar, que no me involucro con mis colaboradores, y para finalizar, que tenía a alguien esperándome en casa.

La joven se permitió una breve sonrisa antes de comentar:

-Es muy cruel de tu parte hacer esperar a Alfred hasta estas horas de la noche.

-Sí, bueno, no es en Alfred en quien pensaba en el camino hacia acá.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, antes que Selina bajara la mirada sonrojada. ¿En qué momento había crecido tanto? ¿Y en qué momento el ratón se había convertido en el gato?

-Vamos Selina, ¿cuándo vas a aceptarlo?

-¿Aceptar qué?- preguntó ella, a la defensiva.

Bruce sonrió apesadumbrado. Así era ella, siempre temerosa de aceptar sus sentimientos, de arriesgarse. Pero esta noche no le iba a permitir que lo evadiera más. Tomó su barbilla entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo, y sin decirle nada, se acercó para probar sus labios.

Si bien, aquel primer beso que habían compartido de niños no era el único, hacía mucho que no se besaban; para Bruce el reencuentro de sus labios fue mágico, era como volver a probar ese postre favorito de la infancia, teniendo la conciencia de la adultez para saber apreciarlo en su totalidad.

Selina se permitió entregarse sin reservas en aquel beso, notando como la tensión de los últimos días desaparecía dentro de los fuertes brazos de Bruce. Tensión que habría podido ahorrarse si hubiera sido más honesta con sus sentimientos.

-Tenías razón- dijo ella, finalizando el beso- estaba celosa.

Bruce sonrió, profundizando el abrazo.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

**FIN**

**Nota de la Autora:** Los últimos capítulos de Gotham antes de la interrupción navideña fueron maravillosos, y aunque me demoré en escribirla, tuve rondando esta historia en mi cabeza desde que Bruce finalmente conoció a Selina, y luego a Ivy, ¿no serían un interesante triángulo? Para mí, la interacción entre Bruce y Selina es un poco como la de Charles y Mystique en X-men Primera Generación, y no dejo de pensar en Bruce como un multimillonario al estilo del sr Grey (obviemos por favor todo el S&amp;M). Espero que les haya gustado, y nos veremos en otros OS! (si a alguien se le ocurre algún prompt, bienvenido es!)


	2. Enamorados IV: Pruebas

**Disclaimer. **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.

* * *

**ENAMORADOS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

**IV. Bruce&amp;Selina: Pruebas.**

* * *

_-Ten cuidado!_

Sonrío mientras sigo balanceándome en la barra. A pesar de que ha crecido, Bruce no puede evitar ser un poco aprensivo a veces. Aunque sólo lo deja ver en contadas ocasiones, como en esta, en que en realidad estoy haciendo cosas arriesgadas, incluso para mí.

Pero, quien no arriesga no gana, ¿no?

Y arriesgando es como he llegado a donde estoy.

Arriesgándome fue que llegué a enamorarme de Bruce Wayne.

Aunque no haya muchas pruebas al respecto.

Una mirada, un toque ocasional, una sonrisa.

Pero estoy segura de que es suficiente para que él lo note.

Le miro, leyendo fácilmente su lenguaje corporal.

Para los demás puede ser el joven serio, el heredero y soltero más apetecido de Gotham.

Pero para mí, es solo Bruce.

Mi amigo, mi cómplice.

Mi gran amor.

* * *

_No hay pruebas de que ella y yo tengamos algo._

_Solo rumores, después de todo, es la única de las protegidas de los Wayne que vive en la mansión, conmigo._

_Un joven y una joven, viviendo juntos en una enorme mansión, sin duda da lugar a murmuraciones._

_Aunque nuestro comportamiento en público confunde a la empresa._

_Como en aquella fiesta, esa noche en que llegué del brazo de Ivy, y Selina siguió sola_

_Y sin embargo, esa fue la noche en que las cosas finalmente llegaron al lugar en que debían estar._

_No fueron necesarias muchas señales para notarlo._

_Ella siente lo mismo._

_Y puedo verlo, mientras en la práctica ella finge no escucharme, pero sus movimientos comienzan a ser más delicados y precisos._

_No son muchas, pero yo puedo verlas, leyéndola mejor que a mí mismo._

_Ahí están, colocadas cuidadosamente debajo de la máscara que hemos creado para el mundo._

_Las pruebas de que estamos enamorados._

_Y eso es suficiente._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Esta pequeña historia está ambientada dentro del mismo mundo de la anterior, y hace parte de "Enamorados", una colección de drabbles regalo por las festividades. Espero la hayan disfrutado.

Estas historias nacen del más profundo deseo de expresar mis agradecimientos a todas esas maravillosas personas que he conocido a través del fandom. El problema comenzó al notar cuantos fandoms frecuento y cuántas maravillosas personas he conocido. Sin embargo, la solución comenzó cuando identifiqué lo que tenemos en común, y es el ship. Soy una shipper, y las relaciones personales siempre son el punto central para que me vuelva fanática de algo.

"Enamorados" es una cadena de momentos que tienen como banda sonora la canción "You are in love", del álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift, sobre ese maravilloso momento en que notas que estás enamorad . Los invito a escucharla!


	3. Por ti

**Disclaimer.** Gotham y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Nota: Los saltos de línea indican cambio en el punto de vista de los personajes, de Bruce a Selina.

* * *

**POR TI**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

La noche había sido maravillosa.

Es decir, realmente productiva, ya que habían logrado tomar la llave de Banderslaw sin ser descubiertos, y ahora podían estar un paso más cerca de desenmascarar a ese hombre.

Y sin embargo los sucesos de los últimos días se repetían en su cabeza sin parar. El cuerpo de Payne en el piso, la sangre a su alrededor, y su mirada.

Dentro de él sentía como algo había comenzado a cambiar desde la muerte de sus padres, su necesidad de conocer la verdad y hacer justicia crecía cada día, abrumándole.

Pero este sentimiento no podía compararse con la inquietud que le causaba Selina Kyle.

¿Cómo encajaba ella en el mundo que, poco a poco, él estaba construyendo para sí mismo?

Una chica sin hogar, al margen de la ley, capaz de robar… capaz de matar.

Y él no podía evitar ser Bruce Wayne.

Porque lo era.

* * *

Tenía que avisarle a Bruce.

Eso era todo en lo que Selina podía pensar, después que Gordon abandonara el apartamento, pero no se decidía a hacer la llamada.

¿Por qué?

Aunque el detective le había pedido que se mantuviera al margen de esto, ella tenía que hacer algo para encontrar a Bárbara. Y si él siempre estaba pidiendo su ayuda, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo ella?

Tal vez era porque el chico en sí nunca le pedía nada. Sólo le contaba sus problemas, y le miraba con esos ojos castaños, y entonces ella accedía a hacer lo que fuera.

Hasta matar por él.

Ella había tratado de desterrar el hecho al fondo de su mente, pero el recuerdo volvía con frecuencia.

De alguna manera, no se sentía culpable. Ella simplemente había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, para mantenerlos a los dos a salvo.

Sabía que lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

Pero aun así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella se había convertido en una asesina.

Otra razón más para mantenerse alejada de Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Desde lo alto de un tejado el Caballero de la Noche vigilaba la ciudad.

Sonrió al ver una sombra deslizándose velozmente entre las calles.

Habían pasado muchos años, pero algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban.

Ella era rápida, eso podía abonársele.

Y para cuando había podido alcanzarla estaban al otro lado de la ciudad, sobre otro tejado.

La fuerza del recuerdo le golpeó de lleno, eran sólo unos niños en ese entonces, y él en particular sólo un chico a punto de saltar a un tejado tras una chica que comenzaba a volverle loco.

Al otro lado del tejado ella le esperaba sonriendo, al lado de una cesta de picnic.

Habían pasado muchos años, y sin embargo, ella lo había recordado.

Porque en un día como este se habían conocido.

-Apuesto a que no pensaste que fuera a hacer algo así- le dijo ella, sonriendo aún más, con esa mirada pícara que él conocía tan bien.

El gesto no llegó a contagiarse en su rostro, y él alcanzó a notar su preocupación, en la forma como mordía su labio inferior mientras le veía acercarse.

* * *

Su cercanía la tomó por sorpresa. Era increíble pensar que cuando se habían conocido ella era la más alta y más en forma de los dos.

Ahora ella se perdía en su abrazo, abrumada por la fuerza de su presencia. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir sus labios junto a su oído.

-¿Por qué habría de pensar eso? Hubo una vez en que mataste por mí.

* * *

Selina suspiró. Desde ese entonces Bruce se había asegurado que ella no tuviera que volver a hacerlo.

Sus códigos eran claros. Él nunca cruzaría esa línea, pero ella sí podría.

-¿Qué no haría yo por ti?

* * *

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Han pasado muchas cosas en Gotham! Y creo que en los dos capítulos que faltan pasarán aún más, no me imagino con qué cliffhanger nos dejarán en el final de temporada! ¿Han notado como nunca sé si mis historias de Gotham tendrán continuación? Bueno, creo que es porque sabemos tan poco de Gotham del pasado, y tanto del futuro que no sé en realidad cómo irá a terminar todo.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño shot y muchas gracias por su apoyo en este fandom!

En mi perfil encontrarán las diferentes redes sociales! Espero que estemos en contacto!


	4. Corriendo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gotham no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Cómics y The CW.**

* * *

**CORRIENDO**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

_Corre… Escapa… De prisa._

No había dejado de correr durante las últimas dos semanas, nunca quedándose en un solo sitio por más de media hora, nunca dejando que nadie pudiera hacerse una imagen de ella.

Sólo una chica más de las calles. Nadie para recordar.

Si lo pensaba bien, en realidad el último mes había sido una locura, desde que…

Desde que…

Está bien, podía decirlo!

Desde que había matado a ese tipo.

Las primeras dos semanas con Fish habían sido increíbles para ella, contando por primera vez con alguien que la alentara y reconociera sus habilidades, y no que quisiera cambiarla, como Bárbara.

Dios, tenía que empezar a solucionar sus problemas con las figuras maternas.

Pero luego había llegado esa noche en que todo había cambiado y la ciudad se había puesto de cabeza.

No era un lugar seguro para ella, quien nunca había tenido un bando definido.

Y entonces había empezado a correr.

Hasta el día de hoy, en que sin darse cuenta sus pasos la habían traído al único sitio que había estado evitando.

La Mansión Wayne.

No había visto a Bruce desde ese momento y se preguntaba cómo estaría el chico.

Sin embargo no reunía la valentía necesaria para entrar.

Probablemente fuera mejor así. En el momento en que había matado a Reggie lo había visto en sus ojos. La burbuja en la que habían vivido últimamente se había roto.

Ella era una callejera, él un rico heredero.

Ella sería capaz de matar para sobrevivir, él nunca lo haría.

Nunca existiría un mundo en el cual pudieran estar juntos.

Y habiendo pensado esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Desde la oficina de seguridad Bruce la vio alejarse de su casa.

El nuevo sistema de cámaras la había detectado justo en el momento en que había puesto un pie en la propiedad, y lo único que había podido hacer él era sentarse a mirarla.

No quería abrumarla saliendo a su encuentro, quería darle la oportunidad de acercarse.

Pero era obvio que ella aún no estaba lista.

Los eventos de las últimas semanas y los descubrimientos sobre su padre lo habían mantenido ocupado, pero no había dejado de pensar en ella, y más cuando había hablado con Gordon y este le había contado que Selina había estado implicada en el golpe a las mafias de Gotham.

No entendía por qué se había visto en la necesidad de hacer eso, pero le preocupaba.

Gran parte de su culpa por la muerte de Reggie se había aliviado al confesárselo a Alfred, pero sabía que la chica no tendría algo así, y que era demasiado terca como para aceptar que había estado mal.

Se sentía muy mal de no poder hacer nada más sino darle tiempo y espacio, sobre todo porque sabía que Selina nunca le permitiría hacer algo más.

Ese día se había roto algo entre ellos, en la incipiente amistad que estaban desarrollando, y temía que las cosas nunca volvieran a ser iguales.

Pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer sino esperar.

Y darle tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

_\- 10 años después-_

* * *

_Corre… Escapa… De prisa_

Su mantra no había cambiado en los últimos 10 años, y ahora corría aún más de la cuenta.

Desde hacía unos meses escuchaba un rumor persistente sobre un vigilante de la noche, alguien que había llegado a Gotham a acabar con los ladrones.

Ella nunca se había encontrado con él, pero claro, rara vez se dejaba encontrar por alguien.

Hasta esa noche.

Debido a una mayor necesidad había escogido atacar un blanco fuerte; el museo de Gotham tenía una exposición de joyas antiguas, y ella no había podido resistirse.

Sería fácil, ya había entrado anteriormente al museo, sólo por diversión.

Pero en el techo se había encontrado con él, con el vigilante.

Debía reconocerle que había trabajado mucho en su imagen, ese asunto del murciélago en la noche le había dado miedo, así fuera sólo por un momento.

En mala hora a todos en Gotham les había dado por usar disfraces.

Bueno, al menos su atuendo gatuno le quedaba muy bien, y debía reconocer que el extraño no se veía nada mal.

-Suelta las joyas.

Ella había sonreído y salido corriendo con el botín. Estaba muy segura de ser una de las personas más rápidas de la ciudad, pero su sorpresa había sido enorme al notar al extraño pisándole los talones.

Finalmente la arrinconó en un callejón sin salida.

-Suelta las joyas

Al parecer le tocaba jugar la carta que menos le gustaba jugar.

-Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo- le dijo, acercándose coquetamente, mientras intentaba alcanzar una pequeña navaja en su espalda.

Él le sonrió y se acercó. BINGO! Esa jugada nunca fallaba, pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo, escuchó algo que la congeló.

-_Selina_

Ese tono de voz, fuerte y vibrante, acaricio sus sentidos, y la transportó de regreso a su adolescencia. Ella lo había escuchado antes, muchas veces, ese tono intermedio entre regaño y súplica, entre deber y deseo.

No podía ser, el vigilante enmascarado era…

* * *

Él la observó lanzar las joyas y salir corriendo.

Tal vez nunca dejaría de escapar de él.

Era un juego que habían empezado desde pequeños, y que aún no terminaba.

Un juego en el que aún no estaba seguro de quién era el gato y quién el ratón.

Recogió las joyas y se dirigió al museo.

Por el momento él ya había hecho su jugada.

Ahora tenía que esperar la suya.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ?**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Llegamos a Septiembre y cada vez falta menos para la nueva temporada que se ve impresionante! Han visto los trailers y sneak peaks? Todo el asunto del surgimiento de los villanos se ve alucinante: Bárbara y Jerome me dan mucho miedo!

En honor a esto quise hacer esta pequeña historia, que lógicamente tendrá continuación, aunque no sé cuándo. Los comentarios o sugerencias que quieran para el próximo capítulo pueden dejarlos en sus reviews, o pasarse por mi página de Facebook (la encuentran en mi perfil)!

Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto!


	5. Camino a ningún lado

**_Disclaimer. _**Batman y sus personajes son propiedad de DC Cómics. La serie Gotham pertenece a la cadena FOX.

* * *

**CAMINO A NINGÚN LADO**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MÍ? ¿A DÓNDE QUIERES LLEGAR?

Selina abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La normalmente estoica expresión de Bruce había desaparecido por completo, y en su lugar podía apreciarse una marcada angustia.

La fuerza de sus palabras la impactó de lleno, y la transportó de regreso a ese momento, 4 años atrás, en el cual Alfred la había golpeado y le había ordenado alejarse de él.

"No sé qué es lo que quieres de él pero sé que estará mejor sin ti"

Nunca se lo había dicho, pero en realidad lo había intentado, en serio que sí; sin embargo, la fuerza que la atraía hacia Bruce era demasiado poderosa, y con frecuencia le hacía sentir más que como un gato, como su presa.

Ahora, las palabras de Bruce le dolían aún más que esa cachetada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un instante.

Después de 4 años aún no podía decirle qué era lo que quería de él.

* * *

Estaba fuera de sí, pero era lo suficientemente consciente para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Tal vez era porque no lo hacía a menudo, pero su grito había provocado que los ojos de Selina se llenaran de lágrimas.

¿Acaso había sido muy violento? ¿Tal vez le había recordado a alguien de su tumultuoso pasado?

Su primer instinto era ir a abrazarla, permitirle llorar en su hombro, asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero él estaba demasiado frustrado para eso.

Y estaba seguro que Selina lo rechazaría de todas formas.

* * *

"Le dije que nunca había conocido a nadie como ella. Le dije que le confiaba mi vida. Y que... me sentía unido a ella de una manera que... no podía explicar, pero que no cambiaría. Jamás."

Probablemente esa había sido la primera vez que Bruce la había dejado sin palabras. Y la primera vez en que ella había comenzado a pensar en sus sentimientos.

Recordaba que había estado tan confundida en ese entonces. Toda la rabia de ver a esa princesa intrigante alrededor de Bruce, la culpa (aunque no lo quisiera admitir) de haber asesinado a alguien, así fuera para salvar su vida, y la tristeza de saber que él ya no confiaba en ella.

Al final todo había resultado bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que podía resultar para ellos.

Pero la tal Silver había escapado, y en sus pesadillas regresaba para apartarla nuevamente de Bruce, y matarle.

Y a pesar de eso, 4 años después seguían en el mismo limbo, bailando el mismo baile, caminando juntos sin ningún destino fijo; era su culpa, y ella lo sabía.

Simplemente había algo dentro de ella que no la dejaba acercarse del todo al joven heredero, había barreras entre ellos que jamás podría derrumbar. Siendo su fortuna la que menos importaba.

Pero aunque jamás pudieran estar juntos, ella tenía que decírselo, o de lo contrario lo perdería para siempre.

* * *

Selina podría ser muy sigilosa, pero con el pasar del tiempo él había desarrollado un sexto sentido para detectarla.

La había sentido al momento de entrar al gimnasio, pero eso no le hizo detener sus golpes. Si quería hablar con él, ya se enteraría, y si no, pues no había motivo para detener su entrenamiento.

Ya se sentía menos frustrado. En muchas ocasiones quería que su relación fuera mucho más fácil, mucho más abierta, pero entonces recordaba quién era él y quién era ella, y todos los problemas que acarreaban consigo.

Era un milagro de por sí que pudieran mantener una relación, aunque fuera una tan rara como esa.

-Lo siento.

Su puño se detuvo a medio camino, y le miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando? Soy yo quien debería hacerlo. Fui completamente grosero sin ningún motivo.

Selina sonrió levemente. Todo había comenzado porque ella no había querido salir a cenar, él había propuesto entonces acompañarla en su patrulla nocturna, a lo cual ella también se había negado. Tampoco había querido pasar la noche en la mansión.

A su modo de ver, tal parecía que no quisiera estar a su lado de ninguna manera. ¿Y ahora él decía que no tenía ningún motivo?

Los dioses sabrían qué había hecho ella para ganarse a alguien tan leal como Bruce Wayne.

-Sí tienes un motivo Bruce, y reconozco que es mi culpa, por eso me disculpo.

-Aun así, no debería haber estallado de esa manera.

-Bueno, podría concederte eso.

Bruce la miró. El brillo en sus ojos verdes le indicaba que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Pero su gesto al morder su labio inferior le decía que hacía falta algo más.

Se acercó a ella, sin temor alguno de ser rechazado en ese momento.

-Sabes que nunca cambiarán las cosas entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

Ella le miró, tomando fuerzas de la confianza que veía en su mirada.

-Entre nosotros puede que no cambien, pero deseo que sí cambien en el mundo- dijo ella, ocultando la cabeza en su hombro- que llegue un momento en el que simplemente podamos ser Bruce y Selina, nadie más, un mundo en el que lo único que importe es que te amo.

Bruce simplemente la abrazó, para no dañar el momento, reconociendo el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer Selina para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Así, en silencio, mientras los dos seguían abrazados, hizo un nuevo juramento: lucharía por un camino en el que los dos llegaran al final, el que fuera, juntos.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** La primera parte de la segunda temporada de Gotham me tuvo en vilo semana a semana, pasaron tantas cosas entre Bruce y Selina, y OH THE FEELINGS! Este capítulo lo comencé a escribir tras los sucesos del 2x04, pero sólo hasta ahora lo finalizo, bloqueo de escritor que llaman. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego!


End file.
